The Phantom Scout
by shadow of eyes
Summary: After they discover his powers, Danny's Parent's have been experimenting with a inter-dimensional portal in hopes of being less dangerous to their son. The experiment backfires and Danny is sucked in... A week later they get him back, but he's not alone... The Titans followed him back... What will happen when they take on Amity Park? I OWN NOTHING! REVIEW FOR COOKIES! No pairings..
1. Bad Luck with Portals

**Chapter 1: Bad Luck with Portals**

* * *

><p><em><span>DANNY'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Hey Danny! Come down stairs for a sec!" I heard my Mom yell from the lab.

Sam and I just got back from school and was sitting at the kitchen table.

Sam looked at me and said, "Do you think they'd mind if I came too?"

I smiled and said, "If they did, then I wouldn't care and take you anyways."

She kissed my cheek and said, "And that's what I love about you."

It's been offically two months since the Disateroid was stopped.

Four major thing happened because of that.

One: My serect... Is no longer a secret, everyone on the face of the planet now know that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person.

Two: Vlad was no longer the mayor, was revealed to be a halfa, and is now in a maximum secritury cell in the GIW H.Q. by order of the U.N.

Three: Tucker, my best friend, is now the mayor and has improved the town drastically.

Four: And finally, Sam is now my girlfriend, which made nearly every girl on the planet jealous of her.

Heck, Poulinina actually tried dressing goth to get my attention, it did catch my eye, but honestly she couldn't put it off and I lost intrest in her after the whole Kitty incident.

Sam and I walked down the metal steps into my parents lab.

They looked at me smiling ear to ear in front of a large tarp that covered an object.

I looked at them and asked, "What's going on?"

Dad smiled and said, "Glad you asked Danny! You see after we discovered about your abilites and all the ghost fighting gear we've made... Well we decided to give our hand at building something a little less harmful..."

Mom smiled and said, "So we built this!"

She pulled off the tarp revealing a strange gun with yellow light pulsating though it.

Sam looked at it and asked, "What is it?"

Mom held it in hand and said, "This is the F.I.D.P.G. The Fenton Inter-Dimensional Portal Grappler."

I looked at it and said, "A gun that creates portals to different dimentions... Wow...just wow..."

Dad nodded and said, "We were about to give this baby a test run outside and we wanted you to be the first to see..."

I looked at Sam who also was wearing a big smile.

I then said, "Let go test it already!"

I grabed everyone and turn intangble flying us all upstairs and outside on to the roof.

* * *

><p><em><span>SAM'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Alright just one more callibration and it should be ready to go." Mrs. Fenton said as she messed with the F.I.D.P.G.

I sat next to Danny who decided to be in his ghost form for the experiment.

He enjoyed being in his ghost form quite a bit more, he loved the feel and look, but because it drains him, he can never maintain it permanently.

I heard a click and Mrs. Fenton said, "Alright we're locked and loaded. Danny, would you like to do the honors?"

He smiled and said, "Heck yeah!"

He jumped up and brought the gun into his hands.

Mr. Fenton then said, "Now aim for the target over there on the ground, and the portal should open for about one minute before closing. If it works we can glimps at a close by universe."

Danny nodded and said, "Alright... Here goes!"

Danny aimed with great persission at the target.

He pulled the trigger and the gun began to hum making the yellow light glow brighter.

I saw the power gather at the tip of the gun ready to fire when it just stopped...

Nothing happened.

Danny looked at it and said, "Huh? What happened?"

Mrs. Fenton sighed and said, "Not enough energy build up... Back to the drawing board."

Danny sighed and said, "Man that really sucks... I wanted to see another universe but I guess..."

The gun started lighting up in his hands hand only the humming was more violent...

Something wrong...

Yellow bolts of lighting emintated from the machince and it buzzed louder.

I yelled, "Danny! Get away from it!"

But it was too late... The bolts of lighting we're rolling through his body in a painful manor.

He began to shift between human and ghost in what looked like painful increments.

Danny yelled in pain as a form settled, but the lighting did not cease.

He was still in Phantom form only his clothes we're his human ones with the exception of his long sleeve shirt that now had turned black with white trimmings and the white 'D' with a 'P' inside.

His black fingerless gloves we're snow white, while his blue jeans and black boots stayed the same.

The bolts glew brighter and brighter until finally I couldn't see.

When the light dimed the gun was laying on the ground and Danny was no where in sight.

I yelled, "Danny?! DANNY?!"

Mrs. Fenton looked at the gun and said, "That discharge... it was the portal stuck inside the gun... Danny's in a diffrent dimension..."

He alive...

Thank God!

Mr. Fenton nodded and said, "It should take us about a week to fix the mechanism and we'll need to keep the portal open for at least an two hours so that Danny can make it out safely."

Mrs. Fenton nodded and said, "Who knows what kind of world he landed in..."

* * *

><p><em><span>LEVI'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Captain!"

I turned to see Petra running toward me with Eld holding up a young man.

She looked at me and said, "We found him buried under a huge pile of rubble. He's pretty beat up, especailly around his face."

They laid him down on the ground and looked at him.

He was around my height but he appeared younger, 17 perhaps?

There's no way he's 20, that's for certain.

The boy had pale skin and ghostly white hair.

He wore a long sleeve black shirt with white accents and a strange symbol in the center.

He wore worker's pants, thick black boots, and a pair pf white fingerless gloves...

Well I assume they WERE white a some point but it was caked in blood.

The young man had it everywhere, espeailly on his face...

The enitire right half of his face was covered in scarlet, staining his hair a bit.

But then I noticed something...

All the blood on his face was coming from one point...

His right eye...

A large gash when down his eyelid and on to his cheek.

I looked at Petra and said, "Get out the trauma kit... This kid will make it if we get a move on now."

Petra nodded and said, "Right Captain!"

I looked at Eld and said, "You get back to work, I've got this."

He nodded and ran off, when I heard a wheezing cough from the kid.

He opened his uninjured eye the slightest to reveal his bright green eye color.

He whispered with a hoarse voice, "Where...am... I? Where's... Sam... Mom... Dad...?"

I looked at him and said, "Easy kid. A building collapsed on you and you're severely injured... I need you to tell me your name..."

He whispered out, "Danny... Danny Fenton..."

I nodded and said, "Alright Danny, where are you from?"

I hate small talk, but if it keeps this kid awake and alive, then I'll endure it.

He replied, "Amity... Park..."

I looked at him and said, "Danny? There's no Amity Park inside the walls..."

He looked at me with his one eye and said, "Not... there... my... home... is... elsewhere... no... where... near... walls..."

I looked at him in a dead on gawk...

He said he doesn't live in the walls, but that's impossible...

I looked at him and asked, "Then how does your town defend against Titans?"

He replied in his gruff whisper, "Titans... I've never... heard of them..."

Never heard of Titans?!

What's with this kid?!

Petra returned with the trauma kit and I began wrapping his wounds on his chest first, and moved up to his face.

I looked at him and said, "Alright Danny... I need you to open your right eye... I need to see how much damgage is there."

He replied, "Alright... it hurts the most..."

He cringed as he slowly lifted up his eyelid, revealing his eye was grey instead of the glowing green, and had a small red line running though is pupil.

I whispered, "Oh no..."

Petra looked at me and asked, "What's wrong with his eye?"

I replied, "The cut slit his pupil... He's blind in his right eye."

He looked a bit more ill than before.

He looked at me and said, "I feel... wrong... I can't keep...awake..."

I looked at him and said, "Danny, we're going to get you to Doctor Yeager, alright?"

He nodded and said, "O-kay... just... don't... tell them..."

He passed out once again.

I picked him up and said, "I'll get this kid to the med squad! You go help the others!"

Petra saluted me and said, "Sir!"

I grappled the kid around my shoulders and took off on ODM.

What the kid delierous or something?

Or did he really not know...?

Something about him seems off...

Not to mention we found him outside of the walls, which is near impossible to do!

Who is this Danny Fenton kid?

I hear him groan as I launched another wire.

Once he's recovered enough, I'm going to find out...


	2. Rude Awakenings

**Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings**

* * *

><p><em><span>DANNY'S P.O.V.<span>_

Ah, my head...

What the hell hit me?

I slowly opened my eyes to see the room around me when I noticed only one eye was seeing...

Something was covering my other eye...

I lifted my hand to touch my eye when I heard someone say, "Don't touch your bandages or your wounds will reopen."

I turned my head to see a very serious man sitting at my bedside.

He wore what looked like an equstarain outfit only it looked more... militant.

Was this guy in the army or something?

On his brest pocket was an image of blue and white wings over one another.

The man himself had short black hair that some what reminded me of Kwan's only more slick and he pulled it off better.

His eyes were narrow and issued a glare at me.

I looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

He replied, "I'm Captain Levi, a member of the Scout Regemint, in case you forgot Danny."

I looked at him in shock and asked, "How did you know my name?!"

He replied, "You told me... You were found under a collapsed building barely alive, you were awake for a good 20 minutes while we patched up so you could travel and not keel over."

Wait?

That was real?!

Not a dream...

I sighed and said, "Sorry... it kind of regiseter itself as a dream..."

He nodded and said, "Understandable from the amount of trauma you endured..."

I looked down at my body and saw the amount of bandages covering my chest and arms.

"In case you're wondering you been out cold for nearly a week now and have been staying in a medical unit at Scout H.Q. where Doctor Yeager has been tending to your wounds."

"As for the injuries themselves, you had two broken ribs, several slashes to your arms and chest, and a concussion."

I thought back to the bangages on my eye and asked, "What about..."

"You had a three inch cut going down the lenght of your right eye..."

"It cut your pupil so... you won't be able to see out of your right eye any longer..."

What?!

I closed my unbandage eye and tried to see though the bandage but...

Nothing... I saw nothing...

I'm... blind in one eye...

Why the hell isn't my ghost healing kicking in?!

I tried to feel my ice core but... it's gone...

My core is gone!

Why am I stil alive?!

Unless...

The explosion... it must have made me human again...

Dammit! I just went though hell to get it back!

"Hey kid, I want some answers..."

I looked at Levi and said, "Go ahead... ask you questions..."

He then asked, "You said, you didn't live inside the walls, and you never heard of the Titans before. Tell me, how the hell is that possible?"

I looked at him and replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

He looked at me and said with a dead glare, "I fight 15 meter tall monsters that eat people just because they can on a daily basis, so that humanity doesn't go extinct. Try me."

I sighed and said, "Well you see..."

* * *

><p><em><span>LEVI'S P.O.V.<span>_

"And that's what happened..." Danny said as he finshed his tale.

I looked at him for a moment when he said, "This is the part where you think I'm crazy..."

I replied, "No, this is the part where I say that story is too crazy not to be true... You've seen a lot of Hells kid."

He looked at me and said, "Wow... I didn't expect that..."

I sat back and said, "Expect the unexpected kid."

He looked at me and asked, "So, you said something about 15 meter tall monsters..."

I nodded and said, "Those kid are called Titans, and they aren't just 15 meters... shortest one is around 5 meters tall, and the largest one is about 20 meters tall. But all of them share the same bloodlust for people..."

I looked at him and said, "To be frank, they eat people and never stop... The pushed us to the brink of extinction. So we fight back through the military and try to save mankind..."

He looked at me and asked, "Any chance you need any help?"

I looked at him and said, "I thought you said your powers weren't working."

He nodded and said, "They may not work, but I'm still willing to fight to save lives."

I smirked at him and said, "Alright kid, as soon as your healed up I'll send you over the Cadet Core."

He nodded and said, "Thank you Sir..."

I nodded and said, "Oh and Frosty Locks?"

He looked at me as I said, "Try not to get killed."

He smirked and said, "Yes Sir."

* * *

><p><em><span>JAZZ'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Okay it's ready..." Mom said as she pulled up the F.I.D.P.G.

One week had past since my little brother was sucked into an different dimention and Mom and Dad, have worked non-stop.

They were really concerned, but I know Danny can handle himself.

After all his is a superhero.

Dad smiled and said, "Alright, we're going to activate the portal from a distance this time and it will remain open for the next two hours."

We all stood back as Dad clicked the button.

The gun fired and a large portal opened on the ground below...

And when I say large...

I mean like it's 10 meter's tall!

Dad and Mom hugged on to one another in happiness.

Sam smiled and said, "They got it to work! Now I'll we need to do is wait for Danny..."

The Portal began to ripple as something made it's way though.

It must be Danny, I guess we really didn't need to keep the portal open this long...

A giant foot came out of the portal...

Mom gasped and said, "Some of the inhabitants must be coming though..."

So the world was in habit by giants?

The giant walked out completely naked yet... it wasn't male or female... it's just looks like a guy...

I don't even think it's human, just humanoid...

As it walked out others of various shapes and sizes came crawling out, some trying to get up at us...

Luckily, we live in one of the tallest buildings in Amity Park.

People began running away from the creatures.

Then I noticed why...

One of the creatures picked up the mail man in it's large hands and...

Oh dear lord...

...It proseeded to break the man in two placing the broken body in it's mouth...

Oh dear God... It was eating him...

They eat people...

Sam gasped and said, "Oh dear lord... What are those things?!"

"They're called Titans."

I turned to see a man standing on our roof in what looks like a equistrains outfit with a patch with a blue and white wing overlaying one another, and metal boxes strapped his legs.

But there were details on him that caught my eye.

He had hair as white as snow that flowed down his face and goatee on his chin to match.

He had a bright green eye...

I had no idea about the other one considering it was covered my an eyepatch and underneath it was a long scar.

He wore a white fingerless gloves and a black shirt with the 'DP' symbol I knew to well.

He looks just like him...

But that can't be...

I looked at him and said, "Danny?"

He smirked and said, "Yeah Jazz, it's me..."

We all gawked in shock.

He looked completely different and the scars...

Sam looked at him and said, "But how..."

He replied, "I'm guessing by how you all look not much time passed here..."

Mom nodded and said, "You've been gone for a week...

" "Wrong Mom. I been gone for 7 years will at least in the world I've been in."

My eyes widen...

7 years...

He hasn't seen us for 7 years...

That would make Danny, 24 years old...

He's older than me...

Danny looked at the monsters and said, "Enough chatter, I've got a job to do..."

Dad looked at him and asked, "And what would that be?"

Danny pulled out two blades conected to wires that lead into the boxes.

He stood on the edge of the roof and said, "To send as many of these bastards back to Hell as I can."

He jumped off the wires came out of the boxes sending him flying toward the creatures.

Sam looked at him and asked, "Why isn't he using his powers?!"

"He doesn't have them anymore."

I turned to see another man in the same get up as Danny only he had a white shirt and scarf.

He had short black hair and a glare that never stopped.

He looked at us and said, "Let me put your fears at ease... Danny is one of the best damn Titan slayers in the Scouts and..."

More people on wires came out of the portal and onto the streets.

"He not alone out there."

Dad looked at him and asked, "And who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!"

He replied, "I am Captain Levi of the Survey Core, one of the most well known Titan slayers there ever was and why I'm here..."

A Titan made it's way to the roof...

In once lighting fast movement the Titan's head was missing and Levi had his blades out.

He replied while shaking his blades, "I'm guarding you, so Frosty Locks will take care of the others."


	3. The Invasion of Amity Park

**Chapter 3: The Invasion of Amity Park**

* * *

><p><em><span>DANNY'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Mikasa! Go with Jean eliminate all the all the Titans in the center!"

"Eren and Armin, go see about evacuation! Make sure that they know how dangerous the Titans are!"

"The rest of you, I don't want a single Titan out of this town!"

"Understood?" I yelled as I issued their orders.

The all saluted me and said, "Yes, Captain Fenton Sir!"

They all took off and began taking care of their jobs.

I already knew the Commander scouted ahead toward town hall to inform the local authorizes of the situation, leaving me in charge of the squads, while Levi guarded my family and friends.

Mikasa and Jean were the only one's left and Mikasa asked, "What will you be doing Sir?"

I pulled out my pairing blades and replied, "I'll be guarding the School building, now get your asses in gear!"

They ran off and began their mission.

I jumped off and traveled on ODM towards the high school.

ODM is closest thing I could get to flying, since I lost my powers...

It was exhilarating to say the least but... I miss flying...

I traveled to High School and saw it was surrounded by Titans and... some old friends...

Valerie and Dani Phantom were blasting at them with no avail since they were regenerating as fast they were hitting.

I yelled, "MOVE!"

The two looked at me as I zoomed in and attached my wire to the back of a Titan's neck.

I move in fast and slit the nape of the neck sending down to the ground.

Valerie looked at me and said, "How the hell did you do that?! We've been blasting them for 20 minutes straight and it's done nothing!"

I jumped on to another Titan and said, "From the back of the to the nape of the neck..."

I sliced my pairing blade into it's neck causing it to fall. I jumped up on the top of the building and cleaned my blade.

"10 centimeters deep, 1 meter across. That's the only way to kill a Titan."

Dani looked at me and said, "Thanks... Um... Do I know you?"

I smirked and said, "You do... I'm just 7 years older than I was a week ago..."

Valerie looked at me and said, "Danny?"

I nodded and said, "Enough talk, we have 5 more coming in on the south."

I jumped off the roof and we all began slaying the bastards before they got near the school. After and hour 45 minutes the Titans were no longer near the school, and the three of us were exhausted.

We all sat down and rested for a bit.

I pulled out my flask and took a swig before standing back up.

Dani looked at me and asked, "Hey... why weren't you using your powers?"

I looked up and said, "I don't have them anymore..."

The two girls looked at me and said, "What?!"

I nodded and said, "It's not a big deal. I lived without them for the last 7 years..."

Dani looked at me and said, "I know you were in another dimension... But the time difference is unbelievable..."

Valerie nodded and said, "Yeah, you look like you've seen Hell..."

I laughed and said, "Hell... That's exactly how I'd the way I'd call it..."

"Captain Fenton!"

I turned around and saw my squad approach and landed on the roof.

I stood up straight and said, "Report!"

They saluted and Eren said, "Captain Fenton Sir! All the Titans have been eliminated and none escape the outer reaches of the town!"

I looked at them and asked, "How many men lost?"

Armin replied, "We lost 14 solders and 32 civilians Sir..."

Dammit, I've seen to many die at the hands of these bastards...

I nodded and said, "Good! Now, report toward the building where Captain Levi is guarding, I'll be joining you shortly."

The saluted and said, "Sir!"

I yelled, "Dismissed!"

They all took off on ODM and the girls looked at me.

Dani looked at me and said, "Captain...?"

I shook my head and said, "I'll explain later, just tell everyone it's safe to leave. I've got to go report to the Commander..."

Valerie looked at me and said, "Danny those are military terms..."

I smirked and said, "And you get 50 points for figuring it out Val... Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to report the amount of people dead."

* * *

><p><em><span>SAM'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Danny is a Captain in the military of another dimension... WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at Levi after he explained what Danny was doing.

Apparently Danny is the Captain of a squad...

It just doesn't seem possible...

He looked at me and said, "Don't blame me, he did it at his own free will... He didn't want to sit idly by while mankind was slaughtered..."

I looked at him and said, "Slaughtered...? What?"

He glared and said, "Take a good look around... You see all the dead bodies? You saw them eating people? That happens on a daily basis back home..."

Mrs. Fenton whispered, "Dear God..."

The soldiers came flying in on to the roof.

A guy with black looked at Levi and said, "Sir! Reporting in!"

Levi nodded and said, "Good, now where's Frosty Locks?"

A girl with black hair and red scarf and replied, "He's reporting the death toll to Commander Erwin."

Death toll... Oh dear God...

Jazz looked at asked, "How many..."

The girl with a brown ponytail replied, "46... 46 are counted among the dead... 14 soldiers... 32 cilvialns... I am very sorry..."

32...

I could know any them...

And now...

Now they're all gone...

"Make some room!"

I turned to see Danny and a man with blonde hair arrive.

All the soldiers, including Danny and Levi, saluted and said, "Commander Erwin, Sir!"

He then said, "At ease..."

Danny looked at us and said, "I guess I have some explaining to do..."

Jazz nodded and said, "I'll say so little... Danny..."

He smirked and said, "You were going to call me little brother, but that seems to no longer apply considering I'm older than you."

He looked at the crew and said, "We'll be going inside. I ask that you don't touch anything, you have no idea what any of this stuff does or will do, so keep that fresh in mind."

They all gave a nod and headed inside Fenton Works, with the exception of Levi, Erwin, the boy with black hair and green eyes, the girl with black hair and the red scarf, and a boy with long blonde hair.

Danny looked at us and said, "Alright, to begin with you'll need introductions. The blonde mop top is Armin Arlet, the guy with black hair is Eren Yeager, and the girl is Mikasa Ackerman. These are my top soldiers under my command. You already met Captain Levi and this man is Commander Erwin Smith, leader of the Recon Corps, which is in charge of slaying the Titans."

Erwin nodded and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I've heard stories from Danny about this place and all of you."

Levi nodded and said, "A lot of the people in there actually though Frosty Locks was nuts until today."

Eren snickered and said, "Well it's pretty crazy..."

Danny retorted, "Not as crazy as what we do, right Eren?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah... that's pretty crazy..."

Danny stood up and said, "Come on, let's go inside. It's too damn cold out here."

We all walked inside and found the majority of the soldiers looking at the objects around the house.

Danny smirked and said, "Hey Jazz, you mind giving the squad a little talk about this stuff, I'll inform you on what happened later."

She gave a little nod and said, "Alright..."

Danny brought us into the Ops Center and sat down with his feet on the table.

"I'm taking this thing off... I hate wearing it..."

Danny reached up and pulled off the eye patch revealing the lengthy scar running down his right eye.

He open his eye lit to reveal the grey colored eye, dull and lifeless...

I looked at him and asked, "What happened to your..."

"A building collapsed on top of me... Nearly killed me... luckily Levi found me and I walked away from it will a few scars and a blind eye."

He's blind in his right eye...

This seems even more impossible...

Danny looked at me and said, "Don't worry Sam... I'm fine... I barely even notice now a days..."

Once everyone took their seats Danny said, "Alright to begin with..."

"Hey wait for us!"

I turned around to see Dani, Valerie, and Tucker phase through the wall.

Levi smirked and said, "So this is one of the ghost you were telling us about. Interesting how much she looks like Frosty Locks..."

Dani replied, "Name's Daniel Phantom, or Dani with an 'I'."

Danny smirked and said, "She's my cousin and leave it at that."

Tucker looked at him and said, "There's no way that's Danny..."

Danny smirked and said, "Need I remind you of the 'Sam incident'?"

His eyes widen and said, "You said that that would never leave this room!"

Danny laughed and said, "We're in the room, so it's technically never left."

Danny looked at us and said, "Now down to business... You all saw the Titans, correct?"

We all nodded and he said, "Well, the world where I've been in the world where these guys came from, they have pushed mankind to the brink of extinction. The only things stopping them is 50 meter tall walls and us."

Danny pointed to his winged patch and said, "These are Wings Of Freedom, the official symbol of the Scouts... We slay Titans so humanity can live on."

* * *

><p><em><span>DANI'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Why do the Titans eat... people?" I asked shyly.

Eren looked at us and said, "That's the real kicker... They have no need for food so... They eat us because they can."

What?! That's... that's horrid!

Mikasa nodded and said, "We watched many good people die at the hands of Titans... including some very good friends..."

Sam shook her head and said, "That terrible..."

Mikasa replied, "That's life... The world is a cruel place, but it doesn't mean you just give up... No, you fight till the last breath."

Valerie looked at the three soliders and asked, "How old are you three?"

Armin replied, "We're all 18... though we joined 3 years ago to begin our training."

Aunt Maddie then said, "You would have been 16! Why join the military at 16?!"

Danny replied, "Well that the age to enroll, and these three have seen the Hell the Titans brought with them... They watched their families die at the hands of Titans... and watching that... that's a Hell within itself."

Danny looked at us and said, "I've been in the military since I recovered from the building collapse... 3 years of training and 5 years of service in the Survey Core..."

"I've personally seen streets littlered with because of the Titan bastards... I seen Hell on earth and came back to talk about it..."

"Hell, I even remember five years back when Colossal and Armored got in."

Uncle Jack whispered, "Danny... I'm so sorry... if we hadn't built..."

Danny raised his hand in protest and said, "No, you didn't know and beside... I save countless lives as well... I may not have my old ghost abilities, but they been replaced by something equally as powerful."

"Really boy, is that the truth?"

I turned around to see Skulker phase through the wall and looked at Danny dead on.

Danny smirked and said, "You can't call me boy anymore Skulker... I'm 24. I'm a full grown man and you will address me as such."

He looked at him and said, "As I see... Clockwork's handy work?"

Danny shook his head and said, "Alternate Dimension where I spent 7 years of my life."

Skuller looked at Eren and back at Danny with lights coming from his wrist. "You two... you're not fully human... Nor half ghost..."

Eren nodded and said, "Yeah we're not... We're called Shifters... I'd show you but the populace has already seen enough of our world today."

Danny nodded and asked, "Why the hell are you here Skulker?"

He replied, "I have a mesage from Plasmus..."

Danny hissed and said, "I knew the GIW were idiots... but U.N. choose to ignore me and now he's out."

Skulker looked at him and said, "He wants you to come battle him at his manor... Halfa v.s. Halfa."

Danny laughed and said, "Then your talking to the wrong person. I don't have my powers you idiot... Now I have a mesage for Plasmus... Tell that Fruitloop to go rot in Hell..."

Skulker looked at him and said, "You changed Phantom..."

Danny glared and said, "Yeah seeing people die on a daily basis will do that to you."


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

* * *

><p><em><span>DANNY'S P.O.V.<span>_

I walked down the from the Ops center and down to my old room.

I had my eye patch firmly gripped in my hand as I opened the door.

I hated that thing...

I never wanted it in the first place...

But damn the freaking regulations...

Hell, they would have never known I if I never told them.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's you name maggot?!" Shadis yelled at me as I stood in the line up.<p>

I saluted and said, "My name is Daniel Fenton Sir!"

He glared at me and asked, "Why the hell would a wimp like you want to join the military?!"

Stick to the back story Levi gave me and I'll be fine...

"To help my cousin in the Scout and send as many of the Titans back to Hell as I can! Sir!"

He yelled, "Oh really?! So why don't you tell me who's your cousin, Fenton?!"

I replied, "My cousin is Captain Levi of the Survey Core, Sir!"

He gawked at me and said, "L-Levi...?"

I nodded and said, "Yes Sir."

He looked me over and said, "What's wrong with your eye boy?"

I replied, "My house caught on fire when I was 7... The building collapsed, I lost my parents and older sister that day. Along with that I was blinded in my right eye Sir..."

He yelled, "Well Fenton, as soon as your done here go get an eye patch! It's regulation here to wear one if you can't see out of one eye!"

I unwillingly nodded and said, "Yes Sir."

* * *

><p>Dammit, why the hell does this thing have to be so damn uncomfortable?!<p>

I sat down at a table with my food in the mess hall.

I been wearing this stupid patch for half a day and I already hate it.

"Hey mind if we sit here?"

I looked up and saw a girl with short choppy dark black hair and violet colored eyes, along with a man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and light blue eyes and mocha colored skin.

They could be Sam and Tucker's twins if they tried hard enough.

I nodded and said, "Sure thing..."

They both sat down and set their trays on the table.

The girl smiled and said, "Um... I'm Samantha, Samantha Machon, and this is Thomas Foley."

He nodded and said, "Nice to meet you Daniel..."

I nodded and said, "Most people just call me Danny..."

Samantha smiled and said, "Alright Danny, so how are you adjusting to this place?"

I took a bite of my bread and said, "It's alright... Only thing I don't like is this freaking eye patch... It's so uncomfortable!"

Samantha laughed and I asked, "What's so funny?"

Thomas snickered and said, "You have it on upside down."

I pulled it off and flipped it over...

It actually felt better, still annoying as hell, but better.

I let a small laugh out and said, "Thanks..."

Samantha nodded and asked, "So you Levi's cousin?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah... I actually found out recently."

Thomas smirked and said, "So he wanted you to join?"

I shook my head and said, "No... I've wanted to join the Scouts since I found out what the Titans do..."

Samantha smiled and said, "Well at least you won't be alone..."

I smiled knowing that I would have some friends with me in the Survey Core.

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my bedroom door and saw the old things I used to love...<p>

My astronomy things, my soccer ball, my video games...

Man, I can't believe I used to be like this...

"Danny?"

I turned around to see Jazz standing in the door with a smile.

She then said, "Taking a walk down memory lane?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah... I guess so..."

I pulled out my flask and popped it open.

Jazz then asked, "What's that?"

I held it up and said, "A gift from some old friends of mine... Well the flask is, or were you asking..."

"What's in it? Yes I was."

I smiled and said, "Gin mostly, although I'm almost out."

She looked at me and said, "You drink?!"

I took a swig and said, "I'm 24 Jazz, and I've been living in a Hell hole, so when I get the chance I have a drink..."

She sighed and said, "You have changed a lot little brother..."

I laughed and said, "You still call me that even though I'm older than you! Man, somethings never change."

She gave a soft smile and said, "Come on, your friends somehow or another made dinner..."

I smiled and said, "After you explained how our over worked."

She nodded and said, "They're pretty efficient in a kitchen."

I nodded and said, "Well, it's a part of training, while one group eats, the other prepares the food and cleans the dishes."

I walked into the living room to see almost everyone with a bowl of stew in hand.

Sasha smiled and said, "Captain, I can't believe how much meat you have! It's so rare back home..."

I nodded and said, "Well, then this is a treat for you guys so enjoy."

Connie smiled and said, "No need to say that twice."

Tucker looked at me and asked, "So how rare is meat there?"

Jean replied, "Your lucky to get it once a year... Since the fall of Wall Maria, we had all but no room for livestock... A lot of people in one place, means there's not a lot of food to go around."

Sam was eating her salad when she asked, "What happened to this Wall Maria place?"

I replied solemnly, "The Colossal One happened... It took down the gate in Shiganshina..."

* * *

><p><span><em>EREN'S P.O.V.<em>

That made me clutch my fist in rage at the mention of that day...

That horrible day...

Mrs. Fenton looked at me and asked Captain Fenton, "What wrong with Eren?"

Armin replied, "Mikasa, Eren, and I were there when the gate fell..."

I growled out, "On that day, mankind received a grim reminder… of the terror of being at their mercy... of the humiliation of being a trapped inside a cage… We lived in fear of Titans, and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>A huge shadow hovered over the city.<p>

The giant Titan's face appeared with steam projecting mainly from the left side.

He kicked in the gate so fiercely that a current of wind blowed anyone and anything close away within a hundred yards.

The top of a tower flies off. Debris from the stone gate falls viciously on various houses throughout the town.

One boulder crushed a man as the town people run.

I muttered out, "I-It…opened a hole in the wall…"

Titans began walking though the hole and people began yelling out, "The Titans have gotten inside! Run for your lives!"

Armin yelled, "We need to run too! Eren!"

I start to walk in the opposite direction of the people running and said, "My house is in that direction! Mom…"

I began to run through the town towards their house while witnessing all the tragedy that surrounded me...

But I didn't care...

My mother needed me...

I then said in a panic, "It couldn't have hit our home! Just around this corner…our house is standing there, like always!"

I traveled around the corner and yelled, "Mom! Mom!"

The house was dismantled and Mom was trapped under the roof.

Mom yelled, "Eren!"

I looked at Mikasa who had just arrived and said, "Mikasa! Grab that end!"

Mikasa and I tried to lift the roof of mom but it wasn't budging.

Then I heard the loud footsteps.

I turn to my left and saw the Titans walking...

One is coming towards us... I

yelled, "Hurry, Mikasa!"

She yelled, "I know!"

Mom looked at me and said, "The Titans have gotten inside, haven't they? Eren! Take Mikasa and run away! Hurry!"

I yelled, "I want to! So hurry and get out of here!"

She cried, "The debris has crushed my legs…Even if I could get out, I wouldn't be able to run. You understand what that means."

I yelled, "I'll carry you, then!" Mom began crying and yelled, "Why don't you ever listen to your mother?! You can at least do this one last thing!"

Then I noticed the small tear rolling down Mikasa cheek.

She's crying too.

Mom yelled, "Mikasa!"

She cried, "No…No…!"

Mom yelled, "If you don't go, all three of us will…"

Then Hannes came riding in using his ODM gear.

Mom looked at him and said, "Hannes! Take the children and get out of here!"

He yelled, "Don't go underestimatin' me, Kalura. I'm gonna slaughter these Titans and save all three of ya!"

He runs toward the incoming Titan while pulling his swords out.

Mom yelled, "Wait! Don't fight them!"

Hannes yelled while still charging, "Yeah, I could save those two for sure. But now…I'm finally going to repay the favor I owe!"

Then he stops dead in his tracks. He was scared out of his mind when he stood only yards away from the Titan with a murderous gleam in it's eye.

He shaked as it looks down upon him.

He retreated back toward us, sheaths his swords, and grabs the us up leaving Mom trapped.

I yelled, "HEY! Mr. Hannes! What are you doing?!"

Mom cried out, "Thank you…"

I yelled, "Hey! Mom's still…!"

Mom yelled out, "Eren! Mikasa!"

She stretches her arm out towards us and said, "You have to survive!"

She cries more and then covers her mouth saying, "Don't go…"

Then the Titan finally takes notice of her.

The Titan removed the house debris with one swipe of the hand and picked up Mom.

No... No!

I yelled, "Stop!"

Mom fought with her last strength but the Titan breaks her body and then devours her whole.

Mikasa looks away before this moment, but I saw it all...

I watched as the Titan chomped down on to my mother and her blood flied everywhere.

* * *

><p>I sat down at a table with Mikasa as I crying with a mixture between anger and sorrow when he sat down.<p>

"I'm guessing you seen Hell kid... I don't blame you for crying."

I looked up and saw a man with hair as white as the clouds and a bright green eye and a black eye patch.

He wore the Scouts uniform and he said, "Today is a day that will burn in memory forever..."

He looked at me and asked, " Are you going to let it burn in vain, Eren?"

I gawked at him and asked, "How did..."

He smiled and said, "Your Dad, patched me up 3 years ago, you were about 12 and I looked a lot different with a bunch of bandages on my head."

I looked at him and said, "I remember you now... Your that albino Dad treated..."

He nodded and said, "Name Danny Fenton, sorry so see your Dad isn't here..."

He looked at me and said, "You never answered my question, now tell me, is it going to burn in vain?"

I glared at him and said, "No... It won't! I won't let it! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all, every last one!"

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"That day... Humanity was suddenly reminded… of the terror of being at their mercy… of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage…"<p>

Dani shook her head and said, "That's terrible..."

Mikasa nodded and said, "Yeah... It was..."

Danny looked up and said, "I remember that day too well... I just joined the Scouts the day before... I had to help with the evacuation too... Then I remember the worse part... The so called 'reclamation mission'. It was nothing more than a purge, a attempt at population control. About 250,000 people, nearly 20% of the populace went, but they were wiped out by the Titans."

Valerie shook her head and said, "This place sounds like a nightmare..."

Danny looked at her and said, "Yeah, but they're are those days, were those troubles seem to vanish to the very back of your mind."

I nodded and said, "Yeah... Our lives may be hard and cruel, but we have something worth fighting for."

Erwin nodded and said, "Speaking of which, we'll need to get back home."

Mr. Fenton nodded and said, "We made some modification to where it will open like an hour after you left, unfortunately the drawback is the portal will stay open for 2 hours straight, meaning the Titans can get here again."

Tucker shook his head and said, "We would have to evacuate the town and if as many Titans came out as they're were before, they might not be able to defeat them in time to make it back to the portal before it closes."

Danny sighed and said, "Well then, I guess I have to go see him."

I looked at the Captain and asked, "Who are you going to see Captain?"

He replied, "An old friend of mine named Clockwork. I'll need a small team to go with me, Sam, and Tucker."

Erwin looked at him and said, "Take Levi, Eren, and Mikasa."

He nodded and said, "Good, now let's move."

The small group followed him into though the house when Levi asked, "So where are we going Frosty Locks?"

He opened at door and said, "We're going to the Ghost Zone."

* * *

><p><span><em>LEVI'S P.O.V.<em>

"Alright... You weren't kidding on how bizarre this place is." I said as we rode in the vehicle though the swirling green zone.

Frosty Locks nodded and said, "Yeah... it gets weirder, once you start opening doors."

Sam looked at him and said, "We're almost to Clockwork's Lair, hopefully the Observances aren't there."

Tucker sighed and said, "Relax, Clockwork would probably kick them out considering the situation."

He held up 8 little gadgets and said, "Alright Danny they're done... Built to your specification."

He smirked and placed them on the ODM's sword hilts.

He tossed two to each of us and said, "This will allow you to cut Ghost with ODM... Don't ask how, it just does."

Eren and Mikasa nodded and placed them on willingly.

I snapped them into place and said, "So Danny, your friends here look a lot like..."

"Don't. Just don't." He said glaring at me with both his eyes.

I smirked and said, "Don't forget, this is an operation. Patch on."

He hissed out, "Dammit..."

He put the patch on with a bit of a struggle making sure his eye was covered.

He ran his fingers through his white hair and said, "You owe me a drink after all this, alright? And don't even think about getting that water down shit like before..."

I nodded and said, "Alright."

I could tell by the looks of his friends faces that they didn't take him for someone who drinks.

To tell the truth he never was until...

Until that day...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny!"<p>

I turned around to see Samantha and Thomas approach Danny with smile stretched across their faces.

Danny smirked and said, "Hey guys you ready for today's mission?"

They nodded and Thomas said, "But before we go, we got you a present."

Samantha pulled out a silver flask with the wings of freedom etched into it.

Danny smiled and said, "This is great guys, but I don't drink..."

Samantha smiled and said, "Well then we'll have to take you out for some whisky after the mission, alright Frosty Locks?"

Danny laughed at the mention of his nickname and said, "Alright, I guess so..."

The two walked off and Danny walked over to me, slipping the flask into his jacket.

I looked at him and said, "Do well on this mission and you're in the Scouts Special Operations Squad."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, that will be nice."

I nudged him in the shoulder and said, "Samantha seems to have an eye for you know..."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, she kind of reminds me of my girlfriend back home... I wonder if she misses me..."

"Everyone fall in!"

I looked at him and said, "That's our que. Try not to get killed, okay Frosty Locks?"

He nodded and said, "Same goes for you Captain Shorty."

* * *

><p>We were gliding though the field when I saw Fenton talking on three Titans by himself.<p>

He yelled, "YOU BASTARDS AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

In one swift movement the three Titans fell and Danny stood alone on the roof looking down...

I landed and said, "Frosty Locks, they've ordered the retreat."

He nodded and said, "Just let me get something first..."

He glided down to the ground and picked up a severed arm and leg...

He wrapped it in a sheet and came back up.

I looked at him and asked, "Who..."

He replied coldly, "Samantha Marchon and Thomas Foley... Both eaten alive Sir..."

I nodded and said, "Let head back..."

He nodded and we rode back to the Walls on horse back.

When we got there Fenton gently placed the limbs of his fallen comrades in the cart haling the dead.

I looked at him and asked, "You going to be alright?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah... Just... Just give me a moment..."

I nodded and said, "Come on..."

He looked at me and asked, "Where are we going?"

I replied, "We're getting Whiskey..."

He pulled out the silver flask now tinted with a bit of blood and he said, "Yeah... Whiskey sounds nice..."

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright we're here."<p>

I looked and saw the giant clock tower tinted dark purples and greens.

We all walked in and Danny said, "Clockwork, we need to talk."

A vapor appeared and it took form of a blue man in a purple cloak holding a cog scepter.

Eren and Mikasa drew their blades when Danny said, "Don't. It's just Clockwork."

Mikasa nodded and said, "Yes Captain."

Clockworks form changed to that of an old man and he said, "Ah Danny, right on time."

Frosty Locks looked at him and said, "I can't believe I missed your time humor... You know why we're here."

He nodded and said as he changed into a child, "You want to find a portal back to Shingeki no Kyojin. The world of Advancing Giants..."

I nodded and said, "Preferably soon, if you don't mind."

Clockwork looked at me and said, "I know of one, but it is unreachable to most..."

Eren looked at him and asked, "Why is that?!"

He replied, "Because it's guarded by Pariah Dark. It's inside the Coffin of Forever Sleep."

Danny looked at him and said, "Not an option... He nearly destroyed the world last time he got out."

Clockwork nodded and said, "Your only option is your portal gun, which you should be able to defeat them all and leave before it closes."

I looked at Danny and asked, "And how does he know this Frosty Locks?"

Tucker snickered and said, "Frosty Locks! That's hilarious!"

Danny glared at him and said, "Shut it Tucker."

Sam looked at me and said, "Clockwork is the master of time, he can travel forward and backward though time and freeze it as well."

Clockwork looked at Danny and said, "If this is the correct timeline, I suspect this is the last I'll see you."

Sam looked at Danny and said, "Wait... You're not staying..."

Danny sighed and said, "Yeah... I'm not..."

He looked at her and said, "Sam, I don't belong here anymore. I've spent 7 years of my life in that world and tried to help it for the better... I can't just leave that."

Sam began crying and her tears turned black from the make up.

Danny wiped away her tears and said, "You and the rest of you are the best ghost hunters this world has seen. You guys can stop all the ghost without me."

She looked at him and said, "Don't Danny... I can't live without you..."

"Before you ask Ms. Mansion, yes I can and if you so wish I will make it so..."

She looked at the ghost and said, "You're serious...?"

He changed into the young man once again and said, "Quite."

She nodded and said, "Do it."

Danny looked at her and asked, "Sam what are you..."

A light filled the room.

Once it dissipated, Sam had changed. She looked older and more mature than before...

She wore a Scouts uniform and ODM gear, with her long black hair braided back and out of the way.

She looked like a member of the Scouts.

Sam smiled and said, "Thank you Clockwork, for not waiting for him to say anything."

Danny looked at her and asked, "What did he do?!"

She smiled and said, "He put me through the Cadet core... I'm 21 now Danny and in the Scout Regiment..."

I smirked and said, "Clever girl you've got there Frosty Locks."

Danny smiled and said to her, "Well then... Cadet... we should head back and..."

Tucker looked at them and said, "Hate to break up the mushy moment but we have a problem..."

He held up his small device and said, "Plamsus has our friends and the rest of the cadets..."


	5. His Motives

**Chapter 5: His Motives**

* * *

><p><em><span>ARMIN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Hey Armin, can you move?"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone was tied up and our ODM gear was off.

I sat up a bit to only find out my hands and feet were tied.

I replied, "No... What's going on?"

Connie shrugged and said, "Hell, if I know but Dani isn't looking so hot."

I looked over to the girl and saw her shaking and breathing heavy...

I looked at her and said, "She might be running a fever... I'm not sure, but she looks really ill."

Valarie nodded and said, "Those bonds she's got are laced with Ectoranium... It hurts ghost on contact, but the small amount in her braces are severely hurting her..."

I looked at her and asked, "Where's the Fentons and the Commander?"

She nudged her head to a door and said, "The other room. The damn Fruit loop wanted to separate the major threats from the minors... Apparently he thinks you Commander is a minor threat..."

I looked at her and said, "No, he playing coy... He isn't the Commander of the Survey Core for nothing."

"So everyone is up."

I turned and saw a man in a black suit and his grey hair pulled back in a ponytail.

He held up an ODM box and said, "My what dangerous toys you have..."

Jean yelled, "Hey put that down! You have no idea how the hell that even works!"

The man laughed and said, "I imagine I know more that you boy."

Jean yelled, "We're all 18 dammit!"

The man smirked and said, "18 or not... you are still children..."

He opened up the box and said, "Ah, some sort of gun and ammo... No, they're smoke flairs... Along with the blades and grappling hooks, leads me to believe you trained in combat..."

The man was master of deduction, figuring out our ODM gear just like that.

Valerie hissed, "Shut it Vlad! You're nothing but a Fruit loop, and you know it!"

He glared at her and said, "You and young Daniel have seem to pick up the same name for me."

He looked us and said, "No matter, he will come and we will fight."

Sasha asked, "Why do you want to fight the Captain?"

Vlad looked at her and said, "Captain? I said I was going to fight Daniel Fenton..."

Connie nodded and said, "Yeah, Captain Fenton, we get it... What aren't you getting?"

I looked at him and said, "Uh guys he doesn't know about what happened with him."

Vlad looked at me and said, "You know something about Daniel, I don't. Well then inform me?"

"Back away from my squad, Fruit loop."

Standing behind Vlad was the Captain, blades drawn and a pissed look on his face, saying that someone wasn't going to be standing after this.

* * *

><p><em><span>DANNY'S P.O.V.<span>_

Vlad turned around and said, "Ah Danny... What in blazes are you wearing?"

I hissed out, "Cut the crap, you bastard."

He gawked at me and said, "Why I've heard many thing from you... but that one is new..."

I snarled and said, "Listen up and listen well, if you don't release everyone here and come along, I will guarantee to cut you to shreds."

He looked at me and laughed out, "Daniel, they're swords... How the hell is it suppose to cut me when I transform, huh? Do you pipe you energy though them?"

I looked at him and said, "You really heard nothing Skulker said, did you?"

I glared at him with my good eye and said, "Newsflash Fruit loop, I don't have my ghost powers anymore and I've been in a alternate dimension for 7 years of my life. You're an idiot for not seeing that, Hell I'm wearing a eye patch for God stakes."

He looked me over with wide eyes and said, "Well then, my victory should be assured!"

He changed into his ghost form and charged toward me.

I quickly slid under him and sliced his arm and landed near my squad and the others.

Jean yelled, "Nice shot Captain!" Plasmus held his bleeding arm and said, "How..."

I smiled and said, "I may be a lot of things, but a fool is not one of them."

I quickly sliced off all the ropes and the cuffs that bound Dani.

I dropped my broken blades and restocked.

Plasmus gawked at me and said, "You really are older aren't you?"

I glared at him and said, "You think you're some big shot, right Vlad? Well let me tell you here and now, you're not. Before I left I though you were a monster... Then I found the real monsters and in comparison... You're nothing..."

Everyone got their gear back while I guarded Vlad.

He looked at me and said, "So you've seen real monsters, huh? Then let's how prepared are you!"

He flew at me and tried to overshadow me...

Memories began to flood back into me and soon he'd see my Hell...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo, Frosty Locks! On your left!" Thomas yelled as we flew on ODM.<p>

I swiftly cut though the Titan's neck bringing it to the ground.

Samantha smiled and said, "Nice shot! Keep it up!"

I nodded and said, "Alright!"

We went though the ruins with no problem when I was one running toward us.

I yelled, "Fuck! It's an Abnormal!"

It charged at lighting speed and knocked us out of the way.

I landed on the roof and saw...

Oh Dear God...

Not them...

Thomas's dead body laid in the monster's hands, missing his arm.

Samantha's corpse was being dangled above another Titan's mouth.

I watched in horror as they devoured them only leaving his arm and her leg left.

A Titan came in from behind and I yelled, "YOU BASTARDS AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

In one swift movement the three Titans fell and I stood alone on the roof looking down...

Captain Levi landed next to me and said, "Frosty Locks, they've ordered the retreat."

I nodded and said, "Just let me get something first..."

I glided down to the ground and picked up a severed arm and leg of my friends which I wrapped it in a sheet and came back up.

He looked at me and asked, "Who..."

I replied coldly, "Samantha Marchon and Thomas Foley... Both eaten alive Sir..."

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>Vlad flew out of me with a shocked look on his face.<p>

In the moments of silence, I pulled out my flask and took the last swig of Gin I had in it.

I looked at him and asked, "So... what do you think of the Titans, you sadistic bastard?"

He looked at me and said, "Nothing but delusions... You... You're trying to trick me! But it won't work!"

I glared at him and said, "If you insist on fighting let's take this outside. No one else involved, just you and me..."

* * *

><p><em><span>EREN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"I can't believe that you Sam." Jazz said looking over Sam as we stood on the roof of the large estate.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, it's hard to believe myself, but Clockwork kept his word."

The door bust open and Captain Fenton stepped out with an angry look.

He looked at Levi and said, "The bastard wants to fight, and thinks the Titans are a joke..."

I growled out, "It bad enough he did this, but calling those monsters a joke is out of line!"

Levi nodded and said, "So, I assume you'll be shifting?"

He nodded and said, "This is his old mansion, no one comes out here unless they have to. No one will get hurt and no one will see..."

He pulled out his flask and took off his eye patch.

He handed to Sam and said, "Hold on to these... I'll be back after I kick Vlad's ass."

Danny glided down to where the person I presumed to be Vlad was standing.

He looked at Danny and said, "My, my, without that patch you blind eye is exposed... Puting me at an advantage."

The Captain smirked and said, "Arlet! Come get my ODM! I don't want a scratch on it!"

Armin yelled, "Yes Sir!" and went down to the field.

Danny handed off his ODM and Armin came back up.

Vlad laughed and said, "So your fighting me without you weapons or your powers! This is possibly the greatest folly you ever done!"

Danny smirked and said, "I told you I don't have my ghost powers anymore... It doesn't mean I don't have powers anymore..."

Sam looked at me and said, "So he going to show this power you two have..."

I nodded and said, "The Captain is far better at it than me, but still... All that raw power... It's overwhelming..."

Vlad looked at him and said, "Fine you peaked my interest, show me this power."

The Captain held his hand up and said, "You're going to regret this... THIS I SWEAR!"

He bit down into his hand, drawing blood and the golden light erupted.

Mr. Fenton yelled, "What's going on?! What did he do?!"

Levi stepped up and said, "Your son and Eren are called Shifters, that much we told you... But we didn't tell you what they changed into."

The light dimmed and a 16 meter Titan stood on the field with it's built body and long white hair and goatee.

One bright green eye shining out with the grey one hiding behind his hair, and his teeth visible outside of his mouth.

He roared out in pure rage at Vlad who trembled on the ground.

Vlad whispered, "Dear God..."

I looked at Danny's friends and family and said, "We're called Titan Shifters. We have the ability to turn into Titans."

Danny looked down at us with a gleam in his eye.

Levi saluted and said, "Control check!"

"Control what?!" Tucker asked.

Mikasa looked at him and said,"In order to see if he has control, we need him to salute... If not we have permission to get him out immediately."

Danny did the salute towards us, and I said, "He's clear."

Vlad flew up and said, "D-Daniel..."

Danny smiled and grabbed Vlad in his giant hands.

He struggled and said, "I can't phase out!"

Mrs. Fenton looked at him, "That's Danny..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, and I believe this Vlad guy is now a believer in the Titans."

Danny held his hand down with Vlad in hand.

Valarie carefully, placed handcuffs on his wrist.

She looked at him and said, "Ecto-cuffs, he can't use his ghost powers."

He let go off Vlad and looked at Levi.

He sighed and said, "Alright Frosty Locks... I'll get you out..."

Levi jumped up on to his nape and began to cut him out.

Danny's Titan fell to the ground and Levi came back up with Danny who was missing his hands and feet.

The girls screamed after seeing that.

Erwin looked at them and said, "Relax... Just watch."

They all watched as his wrist and ankles light up in sparks. In moments his hands and feet were grown back and he was breathing heavy.

I sighed and said, "Well, it's better than being forcibly torn out... That hurts like hell..."

The Amity group looked at Danny and I said, "When he wakes up we'll explain."


End file.
